lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Chizuru Naba
Chizuru is a girl that loves to have fun any chance she gets. She would rather set random things on fire just for kicks, flirt with girls or play video games than to do anything educational related. And yes, Chizuru is a lesbian and if given a chance she will flirt with any girl she believes to be cute. Not only that, she enjoys groping other females breasts and rating them on their size. She doesn’t just do this to random girls but to her female friends as well and finds it completely hilarious, despite their disgust. She can’t help it as she is very open when it comes to sexuality. She finds girl irresistibly delicious and will lunge in there direction if she spots one in her sights. As for guys, she will hang around them, hell even be friends with them but she will NOT, absolutely NOT date them. Now, when cute girls do not distract her, she is off having fun somewhere at a karaoke bar, arcade, the mall, a club, etc, instead of doing her schoolwork. She is smart, not super intelligence smart but smart enough to make grades higher than a D but again, she refuses to do so. She finds school to be dreadfully boring and the teachers to be dull. Out of all the offered classes, Chizuru seems to like Physical Education more. She loves running and swimming. The running helps to keep her in shape as she feels the need to be physically fit and sexy and swimming helps to clear her head. It’s a way to sort of, take her mind off of all her problems and cares. Chizuru is also a video game addict. As long as a game is violent and not all cutesy, something involving to where she can inflict pain and hurt onto the other players, she will stay up for hours on end playing a game. Chizuru has very weak eyesight and cannot go anywhere without her glasses and if she were to take them off, she wouldn’t be able to see anything. Her vision would be completely blurry. For this, she would have to wear contact lenses should she wanted to go any day without wearing her glasses. Another thing is her sexual orientation. She hates the fact that so many people are discriminatory towards those who have an interests in the same sex as themselves and won’t hesitate to speak out against those who thing that all gays should die and all that other derogatory crap as Chizuru has not time for it. She likes who she is and feels that others should like themselves for who they are and fuck anyone who has anything to say about it. Yep, she has quite a foul mouth on her when she gets angry, which is what gets her in trouble a lot of the time. She’s cussed out her parents, her teachers and ex-friends, ex-girlfriends and anyone else she felt did her wrong or tried to talk some shit. In a nutshell, she will basically tell off anyone straight up as well as openly admit if she doesn’t like you. With that being said, a lot of girls don’t favor themselves in wanting to hang around her because of this. Chizuru also isn’t on good terms with her parents not only because of her grades in school, but because of the simple fact that she is a lesbian and that one of her uncles molested her when she was younger. Her parents didn’t believe her, her sister included who really pissed her off about it so she kissed her to show her how it feels and she completely freaked out and told her not to touch nor speak to her again. She suffered through too much emotional and verbal abuse from people telling her that she is a sorry waste of a human, she shouldn’t be born or that she is disgusting that she didn’t want to have to go through it again. This caused her to be constantly terrified that some crazed guy that she won’t be able to fight off will sexually assault her, making her have a distrust of men. These thoughts and her former home life come cross her mind almost every day but she hides it behind fake smiles and acting all crazily goofy. But you can tell when she is nervous or a bit anxious, as Chizuru will start grumbling to herself or gnawing on her fingernails. Appearance Despite her lesbonic hyperactive nature, Chizuru is quite a looker. She is 5’9” with reddish-brown hair that takes on a neutral tone with the bangs parted on both sides of her face and violet eyes that are always hidden behind a pair of red-framed glasses. She has a slender build due to all the running and swimming that she does, which keeps her constantly in shape and she has a peach skin complexion. Bust size wise, Chizuru is between a B and a C cup but no larger than that. She wears many facial expressions, her most famous one being a goofy fox like grin when she shows all of her teeth and another is when she becomes overly excited to where her cheeks are very, very pink and drool hanging down the side of her mouth, both expressions usually indicate that she’s spotted a cute girl nearby. Now, for casual wear, Chizuru usually wears something a little looser to where it seems like her bust has shrunk and all of her curves disappear. That is usually when she’s in one of her ‘doesn’t feel like looking good’ moods where she wears baggy shirts, pants or shorts with sneakers. Any other time, her close fit her more that not only brings out her chest but all the other noticeable curves on her body. Like tank tops, spaghetti strop shirts, short-shorts, and skirts and dresses that go along with the following footwear of sandals, platform shoes or high heels. When she attends school, she wears her old girls school uniform that consists of a red neck-tie, white long sleeved (sometimes short sleeved) oxford shirt, grey long sleeved uniform jacket, gray skirt that stops at the knees, white socks and black suede shoes. History Chizuru Naba was born in Tokyo, Japan to parents Yuji Naba and Chikuma Naba and they have an older daughter named Oharu, making Chizuru the youngest. The two daughters, Oharu was always the model student. Anything that she put her heart and soul into doing, she excelled at it, where as Chizuru always was stuck being second best compared to her older sister. She would try to do the same things that she did but they’d ended up in disaster and her being scolded for what her parents considered to be ‘making a fuss’. For this, Chizuru spent a lot of time away from home as a child, preferring to hang around some of her aunts, uncles and cousins that wouldn’t treat her different because she wasn’t good at anything. Around them, she didn’t feel out of place, getting that ‘belonged’ feeling that she yearned for from her parents but they were always too busy cooing over her older sister and how she succeeding in doing things in her life that they weren’t able to when they were her age. Chizuru hated it. She hate having to compete for her parents attention and after awhile she just stopped. Instead, she started talking back to them, yelling at the, calling them rude names, which would make them slap her across the face, scold her and tell her that she needed to stop acting like such a heathen child and act more like her sister. This only made her angrier to the point she grew to hate her parents and often began running away from home and going to stay with a relative until she was ready to go home. Chizuru loved being around her Aunt Ino and Uncle Kinji on her father’s side of the family. They had no children of their own due to conception related problems but always welcomed their niece around anytime she needed to talk or clear her head. Her parents did not like this and neither did her sister Oharu viewed her sister to be nothing but spoiled brat that loved seeking attention and would do anything to get it. She thought of her sister as a sad excuse for a person and would tell her things like she will never succeed in life if she didn’t work hard for it like herself. Oharu loved to brag about herself and the things she accomplished while in school and all their parents did was pay more attention to her than their other daughter. This caused Chizuru to become very lonely, feeling that her own family just hated her completely and didn’t even like the fact that she’d been born, much less existed. It’s like in a way they were making her feel guilty for not being perfect and talented like her older sister. So she had more of a child-like outlook on life. Loved toys, having fun, playing games, being happy and Chizuru didn’t think there was anything wrong with that. And it’s not as if things in school were any better. She was eccentric in her own way, liked doing things her own way, liked different things she believed made her special. Apparently other kids didn’t think so. She was constantly picked on by other students, oftentimes being called ‘Four Eyes’ because she had to wear glasses due to her poor eyesight, again, something that wasn’t her fault nor couldn’t be avoided. Chizuru put up with the abuse at school for a while until she started standing up for herself like she did when it came to her family and would resort to foul language and if necessary she occasionally will punch a kid’s lights out. She found this as an outlet for her stress and the emotional and verbal abuse she had to deal with at home. When she was twelve, she’d gotten into a really bad argument with her family that caused her to run away from home and to her aunt and uncle’s house, seeking comfort, but her aunt was at work, leaving only her uncle at the house who had the day off from his job. Chizuru didn’t mind this, for she loved her Uncle Kinji. However, what she didn’t expect was him to make a pass at her, even going as far as forcing himself onto her when she’d pleaded and cried for him to stop, to get off of her. He took away her innocence and he threatened her life should she tell anyone. But just like her parents, she wasn’t afraid of him but she was afraid that if she’d told her aunt what he’d done, that she wouldn’t believe her and stop loving her. So she kept it only a secret from her but tried to tell her parents what’d happened. And of course, they didn’t believe her, especially her father for he didn’t like the fact that she accused his brother of molesting her. Yuji looked up to his older brother during their youth, doing everything to make sure that didn’t end up having to live on the streets while their own father was drinking himself to death. He refused to view Kinji as a rapist or hate him eve though he had what he felt was such a despicable hellion of a daughter. Even Chizuru’s sister didn’t believe her either, for she thought that her little sister was just telling lies in order to get others to pay attention to her and cry over her as she plays some helpless rape victim. To piss her sister off, she grabbed her and kissed her to show her how it feels to be forced to do something against your will that you don’t enjoy. Oharu slapped Chizuru, having freaked out, and told her not to touch nor speak to her ever again. She called her a disgusting child and that she was ashamed to have her as a sister. Oharu also threw in that she wished that Chizuru had never been born, as their family would’ve been better off without such a trouble making human being. They confronted Kinji about Chizuru’s accusation and he of course denied it and Ino was devastated to hear such a thing. At first, Chizuru had thought her aunt was going to hate her for this but instead of doing that, she knew that her niece was telling the truth. Kinji had a history, a LONG history of cheating on Ino so many times, left and side ways with other women that when she’d talked to anyone about it, they thought she was lying. But to resort to raping their niece was just the last straw. She quickly divorced him and fought for custody of her niece to take her away from her parents and give her a better life than she had. Her ex-husband, on the other hand, he was never taken to court on what he did to Chizuru and even if Ino had tried to, he wouldn’t have done any jail time. So she didn’t bother. Instead she focused on her and Chizuru, moving her out of her parents’ house and into her new place that she’d managed to get, thus starting her new life as her aunt’s little ‘Chiu-Chiu’ as she calls her. While she no longer had any problems at home, what her uncle did to her left scars. She developed distrust towards the opposite sex. Plus she was steady having problems school. If she wasn’t getting into fights with other students, she was bad mouthing her teachers, calling them ‘Fucking idiots’ anytime they tried to challenge her on something she believed to be right or when she tried to explain to them that anything that happened, she didn’t start it nor was it her fault. It was reminding her too much of living with her parents and sister where they didn’t acknowledge her or believe anything she said. But her aunt was getting tired of Chizuru’s behavior in school and transferred her out of her old school and into Juuban Municipal Jr. High when she was only fourteen years old. Chizuru had more of a better experience there. She wasn’t being picked on and she didn’t get into any unnecessary fights. Though she did develop a love for video games from a girl that she did managed to make friends with named Ayoko. They had a lot of fun together and Chizuru started to become interested in some of the things Ayoko liked. Like for instance, running which did wonders to help clear the mind when one needs to just think and not be around a whole bunch of noise and swimming also helped. Ayoko’s family had a pool and on the weekends Chizuru would go over to her house and hang out in the pool and later play video games. Eventually, she’d began experiencing romantic feelings towards Ayoko but was afraid to act on them, feeling that such a thing was unnatural. At least, at first but she was surprised that Ayoko had felt the same way about her. Ayoko’s parents didn’t approve, especially when the two girls started dating one another and Chizuru’s aunt didn’t mind it at all. She knew her niece was a free spirit and she deserved to have the happiness she felt was stolen from her at a young age. Ino would occasionally write to her niece’s parents on how well they were doing, surprisingly they were still talking to Ino but not after they’d found out that Chizuru committed what they felt was a ‘sin’ in their eyes, becoming a lesbian. They blamed Ino for it, which didn’t come as a surprise to the woman and from that point on, she just stopped writing them. As for Chizuru, her and Ayoko continued to date until they were sixteen. They broke up due to the fact that Ayoko’s family was moving to the US. The girls parted on girl terms but they felt a long distance relationship would put a strain on the both of them. So Ayoko moved on and Chizuru was finding it hard to continue going to school at Juuban (by then the three Juuban schools had combined into one big academy) to be hard and wanted to transfer out. The only other school that Ino thought that would be great to send her niece to was Tsukuba Academy, for she’d heard so much about how a lot of students graduate with scholarships to attend college either at Todai University or abroad in the states. But the price was steep and she told Chizuru that she would only pull out the money so long as she was going to maintain a B or C average in her grades. She would not tolerate anything lower than a C as money didn’t instantly grow from trees and with the job she had working at the hospital as a nurse only paid her so much to be able to take care of things mostly around the house that need to be done as well as get things they need. Chizuru promised that she would try hard in her studies; she didn’t promise that she would behave herself when attending the school. Once she got there, she loved how open the students were to a lot of things. Sexuality included. And the school had so many cute girls with average and large sized breasts. Chizuru thought she was in heaven. So yeah, it didn’t take her long to get over Ayoko but she will never forget her first love. Any chance she would get, she has her hands groping and rubbing on some girl’s breasts, rating them according to their size. A lot of girls find her to be disgusting, the straight ones included which she immediately puts them in their place, shutting them up quickly. And she can’t stand posers who pretend to be gay, which she finds to be stupid as hell. You’re either gay or you’re not, plain and simple. She has made some friends with the guys at Tsukuba, but tends to keep them at a distance, not allowing them to get close but she doesn’t mind making friends with girls. She’s also made her some new video game buddies too, for they have mini-tournaments every Thursday. And if the game isn’t violent enough, she will bitch. Chizuru doesn’t talk to her parents or her sister anymore and last she heard about Oharu, she was attending Todai University to get a Law Degree and had potential job offers lined up. She wasn’t surprised that their parents would be oh so proud of her. She just wished they would share some of that love with her but she came to terms that no matter what she did, her parents will never love her because she can’t be the person they want her to be. Whatever that is. Since graduating from Tsukuba Academy, Chizuru had finally made the decision to go to college but has not made no specific plans when it comes to selecting a major, just taking remedial required classes until she figures it out what she wishes to go for. She has gone back to living with her aunt and is in the process of looking for work to help out around the house. Plot Coming Soon! Relationshps Ayoko A girl that Chizuru became friends with as well as her first same sex relationship. It was after dating Ayoko that she began to realized that she liked the idea of dating girls. While she was in a relationship with her, she did care a lot about her despite those who didn't approve of their relationship, mainly Ayoko's parents. They broke up with Ayoko moved to the US. Chizuru Gallery chizuru_naba.jpg Trivia *Chizuru's character desgin was based off of Chizuru Honsho from the Bleach series. *Chizuru is far from being a closet lesbian and doesn't hide the fact that she likes what she sees in a girl that she crosses paths with. Also See *Todai University *List of Todai University Students